In the motor vehicle industry there is a desire to increase comfort for rear seat passengers in all types of vehicles. However, increasing rear seat passenger comfort is challenging due to space constraints found in most vehicles. This document relates to a new and improved reclining rear seat system which provides additional space and a foot rest for enhanced rear seat passenger comfort.